Buscando el destino
by Marteta17
Summary: Alex vive con su abuela después de la muerte de sus padres. Cada vez está más agobiada con su vida y decide irse una temporada con su prima de la Capital del Oeste. Ahí conocerá a Trunks, un joven muy apuesto que le descubrirá una nueva manera de vivir la vida.


Capítulo 1

* * *

A fuera llovía con fuerza como presagiando una catástrofe. Mientras, en el interior de esa habitación, ella, delante del espejo, intentado unir todos sus rebeldes y ondulados largos mechones rojos en una cola mal hecha. Se miró una vez más al reflejo de ésos ojos verde esmeralda. Había tomado una decisión y ya no había marcha atrás. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba con fuerza escapar de esa situación. Cada vez se sentía más comprimida, le faltaba el aire, ya no lo aguantaba más. Ésos tres meses con su prima de la Capital del Oeste le irían muy bien para desconectar de todo, para tomar un respiro. Sí, era lo correcto.

-Alex! -Le gritó una voz desde el piso de abajo - Alex cariño, el taxi ya ha llegado!

-Ya voy abuela!

Un repaso más a su cuerpo. Unos shorts rotos y una camiseta holgada de tirantes blanca cubriendo un ajustadísimo top negro, y de calzado, unas deportivas también blancas. Estaba perfecta.

Una última ojeada a la habitación a través del reflejo del espejo, y ahí estaba el marco con la foto de sus padres. Se dirigió hacia él y lo agarró con cuidado. Que felices se veían los tres. El recuerdo de ése día le invadió la mente, sus padres siempre estaban atareados con el trabajo, pero ése amaneció un hermoso domingo y prefirieron ir a pasear con ella por el parque que estar encerrados en casa trabajando. Habían estado comiendo golosinas y dando de comer a los patos del lago. Había sido un día perfecto.

Una lágrima de nostalgia cayó sobre el retrato… Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito accidente… ¿Cómo serían ahora las cosas? Intentó quitar toda esa tristeza de su mente y rápidamente guardó el marco en la bolsa, cerrándola, y bajando con ella las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¿Ya estás lista, cielo?- Preguntó su abuela con una cara que para nada escondía su pena

-Vamos abuela, no quiero verte así, sólo van a ser tres meses, y hablaremos cada día, te lo prometo…

-Si, pero... te voy a echar tanto de menos... nunca hemos estado separadas tanto tiempo y tengo miedo de que pueda pasarte algo… en la otra parte del mundo…tu sola…

-Eh! No voy a estar sola, estaré con mi prima Jara, ¿recuerdas?

Las dos se miraron durante unas milésimas de segundo que terminaron en un fuerte abrazo

-Estaré bien abuela, te lo prometo

-Cuídate mi niña- dijo acariciándole la mejilla con su mano en un gesto sumamente dulce- Ya te has hecho toda una mujer, y no me he dado cuenta…

-Pues claro que ya soy una mujer! Ya tengo 22 años!

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii El claxon del taxi rompió ese momento tan especial entre abuela y nieta, había llegado la hora, la hora de empezar aunque sin saberlo, una nueva vida.

Seguía lloviendo, pero Alex no tuvo ningún reparo en sacar la cabeza y la mano por la ventanilla para despedir con entusiasmada fuerza a su abuela.

-Adiós Abu!- Un último adiós antes de girar la calle. La calle que le enfilaba a ese nuevo mundo que iba a descubrir, pero que a su vez la alejaba de lo que más quería, hasta que desaparecía por completo entre el tumulto de casas, luego edificios altos, tráfico de coches y de gente, y finalmente la entrada al aeropuerto.

"Ding Dong Ding" "Atención, a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 747 con destino Ciudad del Oeste, informamos que por inclemencias del tiempo el vuelo va a salir con retraso, pedimos se acerquen al mostrado de la puerta de embarque para más información. "

Alex con aire cansado y de resignación cogió su bolsa y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Disculpe, que ocurre con el vuelo?

-Buenos días señorita-saludó la azafata que detrás del mostrador se encontraba con una amplia sonrisa servicial-el vuelo va a sufrir un retraso de unas 6 horas que es cuando se prevé que pare la tormenta, hasta el momento no va a poder despegar, lo lamento, tendrá que tener paciencia…

-¿6 horas?-Exclamó Alex con los ojos abiertos como platos- Pero 6 horas es mucho tiempo!

-Lo siento señorita, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar…

Con aire de frustración Alex se dirigió hacia un asiento, ya podía coger uno bueno porque iba a pasar mucho rato en él. Una vez acomodada sacó el móvil y se dispuso a llamar a su prima. Le tenía que ir a buscar al aeropuerto, pero la llegada estaba prevista a las 8 de la tarde, no a las 4 de la mañana y debía avisarle que iba a retrasarse. Esperaba que eso no le causara ninguna molestia, aunque ir a por alguien a esas horas lo hubiera sido hasta para el más santo.

-¿Jara? Hola, soy Alex! Qué tal?... Bien… Si, estoy en el aeropuerto pero…. no… escucha…si…pero es que el vuelo va con retraso…si, ya sabes el tiempo…pues, más o menos sobre las 4 de la mañana...si, está bien, pues luego nos vemos…un beso.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en la bolsa. Sacó el mp3, busco una canción, se coloco los auriculares y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por todos esos recuerdos que la habían hecho tan feliz. Esa era la mejor manera de dejar pasar una larga espera.

* * *

Un móvil vibraba insistentemente sobre una mesita de noche. Al lado dos cuerpos desnudos yacían aún sudorosos y exhaustos. El uno completamente dormido, el otro aún despierto pero disfrutando del momento. El primero se removió un poco y con los ojos aun cerrados palpó con su mano la mesita de noche hasta dar con ese aparato que emitía ese pesado zumbido. Una voz ronca a causa del sueño salió de su boca

-¿Si...?

-Hola Trunks! ¿Estabas dormido?

-Goten... ¿a ti que te parece?- miró de reojo el reloj- son las 4 de la mañana, ¿se puede saber que quieres?

-Necesito que me hagas un gran favor como el mejor amigo que eres…

-Y ese favor no puede esperar a mañana?

-No... ¿Recuerdas a Jara? ¿La chica que te presenté en la fiesta de la semana pasada?...La morena de ojos celestes y culito respingón…

-¿La que pasaba de ti?

-No pasaba de mi! Bueno, quizás un poco... el caso es que al fin he conseguido que salga conmigo ésta noche... y ahora estamos aquí en el Aurix, y bueno... ya sabes... nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien...y resulta que ahora se tienen que ir porque tiene que ir a buscar a su prima al aeropuerto que llegaba hoy desde la Ciudad del Este y…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Goten?

-Verás. Había pensado que quizás, si me hacías el gran favor de irla a buscar tu...

-¿Estás loco? No pienso ir! Estaba durmiendo...

-Ya, durmiendo...Seguro que estás con Lilly ¿eh…?

-Sí. Y ahora estábamos durmiendo, así que si te parece continuaremos en ello...- Trunks se predisponía a colgar

-Espera, espera!-Espetó Goten con voz de súplica- Por favor... Te prometo que haré lo que me pidas, pero es mi oportunidad... ¿sabes cuánto tiempo hace que estoy esperando éste momento?... ¿El momento en que aceptase salir conmigo?...Vamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te llevo diciendo que me gusta esa chica?

Trunks suspiró, no le apetecía nada tener que ir a buscar a una desconocida y menos a esas horas de la madrugada cuando estaba tan a gusto durmiendo en la cama con una rubia muy sexi a su lado, pero era Goten, y sabía lo que para el significaba. Ya se encargaría de hacerle devolver ese gran favor de alguna manera...

-Está bien, iré, pero pensaré la manera de que me recompenses con creces! ¿Cómo es?

-Gracias, gracias y gracias! Eres el mejor! Pues es...

Trunks se incorporó enérgicamente de la cama, aun sentado comenzó a vestirse. Unos brazos femeninos y delicados le abrazaron por detrás de manera posesiva, acariciando cada uno de sus definidos músculos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hacerle un favor a Goten

-¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar a mañana? ¿Y qué favor es?

-Duérmete, mañana ya te lo cuento.

La mano femenina que estaba hasta ese momento acariciándole el pecho empezó a bajar hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Ésta se introdujo con gran destreza en el interior de los bóxers, agarrando la parte intima y haciendo movimientos circulares y rítmicos alrededor de ella. A Trunks se le escapó un gruñido de placer.

-¿Seguro que te tienes que ir ahora?-Pregunto Lilly con una sonrisa pícara y unos ojos encendidos de deseo.

Trunks suspiró, agarró su mano y la apartó de ese lugar.

-Sí, he de irme, mañana hablamos.

Acabó de vestirse y se levantó.

Lo bueno de nunca ir a su apartamento cuando estaba con alguna chica es que no había ningún tipo de ataduras. Cuando quería irse se iba, sin esperar que la otra persona decidiera marcharse por sí misma o tuviera que pedírselo, situación que hacía que el ambiente se tornara muy tenso.

Era por eso que nunca iban a su casa, odiaba las ataduras, jamás había sentido nada por nadie tan grande que hiciera plantearse el empezar una relación seria, así le iba bien, libre, de aquí para allá, aunque últimamente la relación con Lilly se estaba tornando demasiado "estable". Estaba claro que ella quería algo más y no sabía cómo dejarle las cosas claras ya que la situación se le estaba yendo un poco de las manos. Si que era verdad que a sus casi 24 años jamás había tenido una novia formal, y tenía un poco de curiosidad por cómo sería.

Ése era el pensamiento que hacia que la situación hubiera llegado a donde hubiera llegado, pero no lo tenía claro del todo.

Sabía que a su madre le daría una enorme alegría, pero eran muchas cosas a tener en cuenta al inicio de una relación, ya que su condición de sayan no pasaba muy desapercibida a la que se empezaba a convivir diariamente con él, sobre todo a la que presentaba a su familia y a sus amigos. Y eso tampoco no podía irlo escampando a los 4 vientos ya que su familia era la propietaria de la mayor empresa tecnológica del mundo y tenían que mantener cierta privacidad en esos temas. Eso era algo que tanto su madre como la familia de Goten les habían repetido una y otra vez desde pequeños.

Se giró y le dedicó una media sonrisa y un hasta luego a esa chica que una vez más se quedaba sola en la cama, soñando en que algún día, él, se daría cuenta de que quería estar con ella para siempre y ya nunca jamás se separarían.. Cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

Parecía que jamás iba a dejar de llover. El aeropuerto a esas horas estaba cerrado. Sólo seguía abierta la zona de llegadas, la cual era desviada directamente a la calle.

No había ningún lugar donde resguardarse y a los 2 minutos Alex ya estaba empapada hasta los huesos. Aún siendo ya verano, las horas tempranas de la madrugada, la lluvia y el agotamiento hacían que en ese momento pareciese que en vez de haber llegado a Ciudad del Oeste, hubiera llegado al Polo Norte.

Miro el reloj, las 4.30h. Sabía que su prima no era puntual, pero suponía que tratándose de esas horas no la iba a hacer esperar demasiado y había sido muy clara cuando le había indicado la hora de llegada.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Había sido buena idea venirse aquí una temporada y dejar a su abuela sola? Ya estaba hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás.

En ese momento unos faros la alumbraron a lo lejos. Era un coche que se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba. Miró a su alrededor y se tensó al ver que no había nadie más que ella, ya que era una carretera sin salida que daba a una entrada del aeropuerto, que en ese momento estaba cerrada. Su prima no tenía coche y había quedado en que la recogería con la moto cubierta.

El coche paró justo delante suyo, a un metro de distancia. Los vidrios estaban tintados y no pudo ver quien había en su interior. Agarró la bolsa con fuerza. La ventanilla empezó a bajar y en su interior pudo ver a un chico.

-¿Eres Alex?- Preguntó éste

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Digamos que le estoy haciendo un gran favor a tu prima viniéndote a buscar. Anda, sube al coche.

Alex le miro con mirada desconfiada. No le conocía de nada.

-¿Y cómo se que no eres un psicópata que ha raptado a mi prima y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo, eh? Jara en ningún momento me dijo que me viniera a buscar ninguna otra persona que no fuera ella, y de haber sido así, me lo hubiera dicho.

-Por favor! No soy ningún psicópata, te he venido a buscar yo por que ahora mismo tu primita del alma se está revolcando con mi amigo. Son las 4.30 de la mañana estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y me encantaría seguir haciéndolo, así que haz el favor y sube al coche.

Alex frunció el ceño. Le observó un poco mejor. La verdad es que era un chico muy guapo, no tenía pintas de psicópata, aunque a veces las apariencias engañaban. ¿Cómo no le había dicho nada de esto su prima?

-Está bien, voy a subir al coche pero con el móvil en la mano y preparado el número de la policía, por si intentas algo que puedan localizarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras

Trunks resopló y subió la ventanilla mientras Alex dio la vuelta al coche para subir al asiento del copiloto. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta, pero ese coche no era uno cualquiera, era un z9 descapotable Corporación Capsula con acabados de lujo. Ni con todas las posesiones de su familia podría pagar uno igual! No, definitivamente los psicópatas no solían ir con ese tipo de coches. Abrió la puerta y ante la atenta mirada de Trunks dejo la bolsa en la parte trasera y se sentó abrochándose el cinturón.

-Estás empapada, vas a coger una pulmonía...

-Bueno, en todo caso no será tu problema- Mientras decía esto colocó sus pies encima del salpicadero y se quito la coleta dejando caer cada uno de sus ondulaciones perfectas por los hombros.

-En todo caso que me manches el coche, sí que será mi problema, así que quita los pies de ahí-Dijo Trunks con una pizca de tono malhumorado.

-Está bien, ya los quito... así que eres un psicópata histérico de la limpieza, ¿eh?

-Uigh! ¿Siempre eres igual de agradable?

- Con hombres extraños que van a buscar a mujeres solitarias a los aeropuertos a las 4.30 de la mañana sin cocerlas de nada, sÍ, lo soy.

-Está bien, los dos estamos cansado, y nos gustaría estar en otro lugar, te propongo que empecemos de nuevo...Me llamo Trunks- Le tendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa en la boca, Alex se la miró por un momento sin saber bien bien que hacer, finalmente ella también sonrió y se la dio.

-Alexandra, Alex para los amigos.

-¿Bueno, parece que ahora hemos empezado mejor, no?

-Sí-Alex le sonrió i se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla.

Durante un buen rato los dos estuvieron en silencio sin saber bien que decir, Trunks la observaba de reojo. Aún con ésas pintas era realmente hermosa, y llevando toda esa ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo se podía observar cada una de sus perfectas curvas. Nada le faltaba ni nada le sobraba.

-O dejas de observarme tan atentamente y miras hacia la carretera o nos estamparemos contra un camión, y voy a volver a pensar que eres un psicópata pervertido.

Trunks se puso colorado, agarró fuerte el volante, tan fuerte que casi lo rompe, y miró fijamente a la carretera ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? Rápidamente pensó en algún tema que pudiera romper la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Y has venido para mucho tiempo?

-En principio para los tres meses de verano, y luego ya se verá

-Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿y tus padres no te van a echar de menos?

Alex miró con nostalgia por la ventanilla cómo las gotas que caían en el cristal se iban buscando las unas a las otras hasta unirse y caer juntas.

-No tengo padres... murieron en un accidente.

Trunks se giró hacia ella sorprendido y con un pesar realmente sincero.

-Yo, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, hace ya mucho tiempo que ocurrió. Y ahora vivo con mi abuela que es como una madre…y sí, seguro que me va a echar mucho de menos!

El resto del camino transcurrió tranquilo, la gran mayoría del tiempo con conversaciones triviales que amenizaron el viaje.

-Ya hemos llegado. Es aquí, la llave la encontrarás encima de la puerta de entrada.

-Gracias por traerme

-Ha sido un placer- dijo Trunks dedicándole una sincera sonrisa- De veras.

Alex le devolvió el gesto. Se quedaron así, petrificados el uno frente al otro durante unos segundos, finalmente Alex rompió el momento.

-Vaya, parece que al fin ha dejado de llover, después de un mes entero diluviando en todo el mundo no está mal…

-Si…, no me había dado cuenta, será que has traído el verano al fin

Alex rio, bajó del coche, cogió la bolsa y asomada aún a la puerta del copiloto se despidió.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos...

-Si... ya nos veremos

Trunks se quedó ahí, paralizado, sin poder arrancar el motor observado como Alex se dirigía hacia la puerta y se ponía de puntillas graciosamente para coger la llave de encima de la entrada. Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras sus espaldas, no sin antes girarse a dedicarle un último adiós con la mano.

Trunks seguía ahí, en el coche ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se le había colado ese olor tan fresco en su interior y no podía dejar de pensar en ella?  
Sumido en esos pensamientos arrancó y se dirigió a su apartamento, sin tan siquiera acordarse de que en alguna otra parte de la ciudad había una mujer esperando que regresara a su lado.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de la entrada Alex encendió la luz. Se encontró con un salón como eje central de la vivienda. A su alrededor una continuidad de puertas que debían ser las habitaciones el lavabo y la cocina. En medio un amplio sofá, presidiendo el lugar, enfrentado a un sobrio mueble que aguantaba un televisor. La decoración era más bien pobre, con un par de cuadros en la pared y una mesita alta con una lamparilla de mesa en un rincón.  
Su prima hacia tan solo un año que se había alquilado ese piso y por lo menos hacia dos que no se veían así que era un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella.

Fue abriendo puerta por puerta. La primera y la que más cerca estaba de la entrada era una amplia cocina con una mesa apoyada en una de sus paredes y una ventana pasa platos que daba al salón. La segunda puerta debía de ser la habitación de Jara, ya que tenía una cama grande en medio y estaba llena de ropa por encima. Muy típico, su prima era un desastre del orden. La siguiente puerta era un pequeño baño. Dios! pero como se podía ser tan desordenada. Lápices de labios, coloretes, un secador, peines y cepillos, todo por medio. Iba a costar una buena convivencia. La última puerta supuso sería su dormitorio. Era austero. Una cama a un lado de la pared y una mesita de noche con una lamparita. En frente un pequeño armario que pudo comprobar estaba vacío. ¿Habría tenido el detalle de vaciarlo para ella?. Y a un lado una ventana que daba a un pequeño patio-jardín de algún vecino. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Dejó caer su bolsa sobre la cama y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta del cansancio y el frio que tenía, así que decidió darse una ducha de agua caliente.

Una vez seca y con ropa cómoda se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Esa noche soñaría con unos profundos e intensos ojos azules.


End file.
